The beginning of a new race
by SirGwain
Summary: chp 2 is up, isn't diplomacy the best way to lead the world?????? Nah, war is and that's what the sun tribe is looking forward to
1. Default Chapter

One turn: one year Please take notice that one unit is worth a hundred man Anyway hope you guys like it I am very bored and really this is just for fun  
  
A long walk  
  
It had been, month since our departure. My people grew weary and tired of our long walk. They called it the trail of madness. In the beginning everyone welcomed the idea, yet people have many faces.  
  
*Taelis come here* I yelled  
  
*Chief,yes*  
  
*Why, do the hunters and warriors look at me with vengeful eyes?* I asked  
  
*It has been many moons since we had left our little town, you promised us that we were going to be safe. Yet, the march have killed many of ours. And, if I may there has been many sites where our settlers could have established a city, but you refused, and we followed you*  
  
*Tell the people to make camp.* I said, and as he was turning back I held him: *Taelis, honestly do you believe I can still lead*  
  
*You, have lead us to many victories, You have made children into men, men into warriors and I believe, you have done what you could and even after I go into the kingdom of the dead I shall come back to help you. *  
  
*Thank you my friend*  
  
As I watched Taelis go towards the people, a million thoughts burst into my head. I walked towards the sun as if he had called me. Until I was in the top of a hill, I looked up searching for a sign, when finally the sun started to set right in front of me. Instinctively I looked down, as a lost sheep in the dark forest. Looking downhill, there was a valley, a beautiful valley. A river running right in the middle of it, a forest to the east and the sea to the west. The sign I had long searched for wasright in front of me. The valley was the perfect spot for our city.  
  
I suddenly, gave my war cry:  
  
Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatsyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Everyone, rushed towards me. I simply pointed down. Then, all of them, ran downhill towards the river. Taelis came besides me. We simply sat there silently, looking down towards our future. After a short period of time had passed, we walked peacefully towards our companions. They all stopped talking and turned towards me. They all bowed, and cheered five times.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jan Jan Jan Jan Jan the terrible  
  
I waved my hand to get silence and as I did everyone fell silent:  
  
*Man, woman, children! We have indeed come a long way, yet the Sun has helped us more than once hail Hiwatha*  
  
Hiwatha Hiwatha Hail  
  
*We shall call this city Hiwathsty, which in the ancient language is The city of the sun.*  
  
Hiwathsty Hiwathsty Hiwathsty  
  
So it was written in history, the people of the sun created their first city. Our first plans was to build a warrior after a year or turn we had a hundred warriors ready to fight. Our scientist were presently searching pottery. Then, after the warriors had been built, we started to build a temple. But both Taesil and I, knew a city was not enough. So Taesil, took a group of settlers and workers, to the hill we previously were and built a city. Hiwichi, the moon city. Years and years passed and we built 2 more cities Kystay, and Harai. Until one good day a Viking scout encountered us. 


	2. Diplomacy begins

"Jan, jan, come a viking scout is here to see you" Taelis said  
  
"Bring him in my tent, make drinks and food available for him." I responded  
  
After a short period of time the scout entered in my tent. You could perceive he had an amazement look to his eyes.  
  
"Hail, to you stranger" I said  
  
"Hail, to you great chief" he said  
  
He stunk extremely bad and for a while he stood analyzing my tent  
  
"Well," I said losing my patience "Sit down, if you may"  
  
"Sorry, great lord your wealth impresses me" he had said his hungry eyes fixing the food. I thought it was peculiar for my tribe was not that wealthy. We had barely constructed a temple, and we had only four cities.  
  
"Go on eat, you are welcome in my house uhhhhhh"  
  
"Svard sir, Svard"  
  
"Yes, Svard. Well, what brought you to the humble Sun people" I asked  
  
"Uhmm, delicious" he said taking a bite of an apple. My patience was growing thin, I was about to call Taelis to get this man out of my tent.  
  
"Sir, I am deeply sorry. I haven't eaten for two weeks."  
  
"Let us speak affairs and then you may eat." I said in an angry manner  
  
"Allright sir, as you may know I am here representing the Powerful Leif Erickson. On behalf of the Viking people would you accept this permanent peace treaty?" as he had said this he laid out a clay tablet with Erickson signatures and an empty spot for mine.  
  
"Taelis, call Skara" I said  
  
Svard and I talked until Skara entered the tent.  
  
"Skara the old I need your help"  
  
"Jan, is this the deal you called me for" he said reaching down for the clay tablet. He quietly stood examining Svard and the tablet.  
  
"Yes, indeed it is" I answered "Ask for pottery, their world map and a tribute for our patience," Skara said whispering in my ears "He is astonished by our civilization, look at him, and make the tribute two warriors. If he says no, bluff. Tell him that the moon people and the sun people will allie to rid the Viking scum of the land.  
  
I did what I was told, and Svard eagerly accepted.  
  
"Thank you for your generosity," he said leaving the tent  
  
"Taelis, escort him to the border of our territory" I said "Skara you are now my foreign advisor"  
  
"Thank you lord" Skara said also leaving the tent  
  
"SKARA, tell Liana to come in with next years plan for the cities" I said  
  
Skara, nodded and went his way  
  
A few minutes later Liana entered the tent  
  
"My lord, you asked for me" she said with a gracious smile  
  
"How can I be alone with you. You are by far the most beautiful woman in the tribe" I replied with a smile  
  
She blushed a little and went to sit by me.  
  
"Shall we go over the states affair" she said  
  
"I will go over it every minute of my life if the states affair are this beautiful" I said with a smirk  
  
"For a fearless leader you sure know how to talk to a woman" she said with a laugh "Anyway, what about the city of the sun what shall we do next?" she asked  
  
"Build a aqueduct, for the moon city build warriors for fifteen years, we need an army. About the two other cities, build.uhmmmmm..."  
  
SETTLERS  
  
We had said it in the same time. I looked in her eyes and she in mine.  
  
"Okay, Liana you are now the cultural advisor" I said, getting back to business "Tell, Taelis to garrison the warriors. We shall leave two years from now, and I want them trained and ready." 


End file.
